Der Tod kommt live
Der Tod kommt live ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode der siebten Staffel von Castle. Als Sid Ross, der mächtige Creator einer langjährigen Sketch-Comedy-Show ermordet wird, werden Castle und Beckett gerufen um das Verbrechen aufzuklären. Doch als sie in der Welt von "Saturday Night Tonight", nachforschen, kommen sie einem schockierenden Geheimnis auf die Spur, welches Sid's Ermordung erklären könnte Handlung Zwei Mitarbeiter der TV Show Saturday Night Tonight unterhalten sich über das misslungene Werbeplakat zum 35-jährigen Bestehen der TV-Show. Gemeinsam steigen sie in einen Fahrstuhl, als dem Herrn plötzlich etwas Rotes auf die Schulter tropft. Seine Kollegin möchte überprüfen, um was es sich dabei handelt, als es wieder tropft. Sie schauen nach oben und sehen, dass sich eine Blutlache an einer der Abdeckungen gebildet hat, als dann plötzlich der blutüberströmte Erfinder der Show durch die Abdeckung zu ihnen in die Kabine fällt. Martha übt die erste Zeile ihrer Rolle und verwirrt damit Kate, da Martha ständig in verschiedenen Tonlagen fragt ob "er tot" sei. Rick klärt sie darüber auf, dass seine Mutter immer so ist, bevor sie zum ersten Mal eine neue Rolle spielt. Kate erreicht einen Anruf vom Revier, dass es einen Mord gegeben hat und die beiden machen sich auf den Weg zur Leiche. In dieser Zeit unterhalten sich die beiden weiter über Castles Mutter und ihre Angewohnheiten. Lanie klärt die die Ermittler auf, wie Sid zu Tode gekommen ist, und dass er seit Stunden stranguliert in dem Fahrstuhlschacht gelegen hat. Kate beauftragt Ryan, die Frau des Creaters zu befragen, während Castle und sie sich die Sicherheitsvideos ansehen werden. Auf dem Revier erklärt die Frau des Opfers, dass jeder Angst vor ihrem Ehemann gehabt hatte. Sid hätte sie am Abend angerufen und gesagt, dass er später nach Hause käme, da ihn jemanden kriegen wollte um den er sich zunächst kümmern müsse. Sie dachte es handle sich um einen gewöhnlichen Geschäftsabschluss, doch seine Stimmlage machte ihr Sorgen. Gene Vogel wäre einer der Kandidaten die ihm Schaden wollten. Im Studio des Senders suchen Castle und Beckett Gene Vogel auf, um diesen zu befragen. Auf der Showbühne haben sich gerade alle Ensemblemitglieder versammelt um eine Besprechung abzuhalten, da der Sender möchte, dass die Show an diesem Abend als Tribut für Sid vorgeführt wird. Der Specialguest des Abends richtet ebenfalls noch einige Worte an die Crew, dann löst sich die Gruppe auf und Kate möchte mit ihrer Befragung beginnen. Doch sie werden von einem Fan aufgehalten, die sowohl Kate als auch Richard zu kennen scheint und besonders ein Fan von Kate ist. Sie erzählt, sie habe ihre Karriere verfolgt, wollte daher auch ein Polizist werden, sei aber als Autorin geendet. Sie befragt Kate über ihre Haare und Schuhe und dann wird sie von Mr. Vogel unterbrochen, der sich nun mit Beckett unterhalten will, die ihre Befragung beginnt. Mr. Vogel erklärt, es gäbe zwar einen Privateingang, doch sei dieser nicht mit Kameraüberwachung ausgestattet, daher sei es nicht möglich auf diesem Weg herauszufinden, wer gestern Abend noch ins Studio gekommen war. Üblich sind die Autoren bis in die Morgenstunden im Studio, doch auch sie haben nichts gehört, außer von den Problemen eines Darstellers. Mr. Vogel und seine Begleiterin zeigen Beckett und Castle ein Video von einem Sketch, in dem der Star Micky ausgerastet war und Sid beschimpft hat. Die beiden klären auf, dass Micky in einer schlechten Verfassung war, Selbstgespräche führte und auf ihn kein Verlass mehr gewesen sei. Zudem gestehen sie, dass Sid Micky aufgrund dessen kündigen wollte. Die beiden gehen zu Micky in den Raum und wollen ihn befragen. Er ist als Ritter verkleidet, um sich in seinen Charakter einzufühlen und möchte nicht mit Beckett reden. Er versucht einen Schwertkampf anzuzetteln, doch Beckett kann ihn ohne weiteres entwaffnen. Micky wird zum Revier gebracht. Mit einer Handpuppe, die er als sein Verteidiger vorstellt, amüsiert er Castle und verwirrt Beckett. Als sie auf den Tod von Sid zu sprechen kommt, legt er die Puppe weg und erzählt, dass er Sid gebeten habe ihn aus seinem Vertrag zu entlassen, da dieser seine Karriere kontrolliere. Später wollte er nochmal zu Sid ins Büro, sei aber wieder gegangen, da er jemanden am Telefon angeschrien hat, dass dieser sich besser an den Deal halten soll. Mickys Alibi wird überprüft und er kann als Verdächtiger ausgeschlossen werden. Nun unterhält sich das Team über den Anruf und den Deal um Mitternacht. Sie finden heraus, dass Sid zuvor am Abend mit Danny Valentine gesprochen hat und beschließen nun diesen zu befragen. Zurück im Studio sehen Kate und Rick, wie gerade ein Sketch aufgerührt wird, der auf ihren beiden Personen basiert. Rick ist wieder hellauf begeistert, bis Mr. Valentine ihn gänzlich ignoriert und mit Kate zu flirten beginnt, die ganz eingeschüchtert von der Berühmtheit ist. Die beiden gehen, gefolgt von Castle, in dessen Zimmer und flirten weiter, ehe Castle seine Frau daran erinnert, dass sie wegen einer Mordbefragung an diesem Ort sind. Danny Valentine erklärt, er habe Sid gesehen, wie er zu einer U-Bahn-Station ging und ganz sicher nicht gesehen werden wollte. Zurück auf dem Revier macht Castle deutlich, dass ihm die Flirterei von Beckett nicht gefallen hat. Bevor er weiteres dazu sagen kann, hält Beckett Esposito an, um ihn wegen der U-Bahn-Sache zu fragen. Gemeinsam mit ihm gehen sie zu Ryan, der sich mit dem Revier aus einem anderen Bezirk kurzgeschlossen hat und seinem Team Videoauszeichnungen zeigt. Sid sei in Brooklyn aus der U-Bahn, die er bar bezahlte, ausgestiegen und sei dann hinter einer Ecke verschwunden. Dann tätigte er einen Notruf. Im Video sind die Blitze von Pistolenschüssen zu erkennen, wie Sid auf die Straße rennt und dann von einem bewaffneten, maskierten Mann, verfolgt wird. Dieser Mann dreht sich kurze Zeit später jedoch wieder um und verschwindet in der Gasse. Die Zeit zeigt an, dass sich die Szene um kurz nach Mitternacht abgespielt hat, also zu dem ominösen Deal passen würde. Kate und Rick möchten sich nun die Verkehrsaufzeichnungen ansehen und Kevin und Javier gehen in die Gasse, um diese nach Hinweisen abzusuchen. Die beiden durchsuchen Müll und Kevin spricht seinen Kollegen darauf an, dass er nicht immer alles verneinen soll. Er solle positiver an Sachen herangehen, dies würde den Prozess einer Sache beschleunigen. All das habe er während eines Improvisationskurses gelernt. Die beiden sehen einen Obdachlosen, den sie verfolgen und befragen möchten. Kate will gerade das Haus verlassen und trifft auf Martha, die sich seltsam verhält. Beckett schickt ihren Mann, um mit seiner Mutter zu reden, während sie schon zum Revier fährt. In dem Gespräch von Mutter und Sohn stellt sich heraus, dass Martha Angst hat, gedemütigt zu werden. Da in der heutigen Zeit alles online gestellt wird und man alles kommentieren kann, hat sie einfach Angst und möchte am liebsten aussteigen und die Rolle absagen. Rick jedoch kann sie wieder aufbauen, sodass sie erneut beginnt ihre Zeile zu wiederholen. Rick verspricht, so wie immer, zur Eröffnung der Show zu kommen. Ryan klärt Beckett auf, dass er einen Verdächtigen gefunden habe, der jahrelang wegen Geschäften im Drogenmilleu im Gefängnis saß aber nun freigelassen wurde und eine Verbindung zu Sid hat. Mr. Van Zant habe damals den Piloten von Saturday Night Tonight mitfinanziert und selbst nie etwas von dem Profit abbekommen, den die Sendung seither mache. Esposito kommt hinzu um die beiden zu informieren, dass Van Zant sich derzeit in den Studios aufhalte. Kate und Rick fahren erneut dorthin, um Mr. Vogel darüber zu informieren. Er kennt die Geschichte von Van Zant, ist dennoch schockiert, dass er sich in den Studios aufhalten solle, denn er sei ein gefährlicher Mann. Sie erfahren, dass sich Van Zant bei Mr. Valentine im Zimmer aufhalten soll und stürmen gerade rechtzeitig herein, da Van Zant Valentine aus dem Fenster hält, bereit zum Abwurf. Kate kann Van Zant davon abhalten und führt ihn in Handschellen ab. Castle befragt nun Valentine was es damit auf sich hat. Er erklärt, dass ihm 5% der Show gehören und Van Zant sich wohl auf diesem Weg seinen Anteil beschaffen wollte. Auf dem Revier beginnt Kate ihre Befragung von Van Zant. Dieser beteuert nichts mit dem Mord zu tun zu haben. Er und Sid haben sich vertragen und Sid wollte mit ihm einen Vertrag aushandeln, aber ehe er ihn unterschreiben wollte, sollte Sid ihm eine unregistrierte Waffe besorgen. Um zu sehen, dass bei dem Treffen mit der Waffe nichts schief ging, verfolgte Van Zant Sid um dann in der Gasse zu stehen und zu beobachten, wie Sid sich mit einem maskierten Mann traf. Er habe ihm eine grüne Sporttasche übergeben und dann sei die Situation eskaliert, denn Sid wollte nun wissen wo "sie" sei. Es seien Schüsse gefallen und dann sei Sid geflohen. Van Zant habe die Szenerie noch kurz beobachtet und ist dann wieder weggefahren. Esposito klärt auf, dass die Informationen von Van Zant stimmen und in der Tasche wohl Geld gewesen sein muss, denn Sid habe sich unmarkierte Geldscheine im Wert von vier Millionen Dollar ausbezahlen lassen. Es muss sich bei diesem Treffen also definitiv um den Deal gehandelt haben, von dem Sid am Telefon gesprochen hat. Außerdem finden sie heraus, dass es sich dabei wohl um eine Entführung handeln muss, doch alle weiblichen Mitglieder aus Show und Familie werden nicht vermisst. Dann kommt Ryan hinzu, der ihnen ein Bild von Evelyn Ross zeigt, welche die erste Ehefrau von Sid gewesen ist und seit einigen Tagen vermisst wird. Eine der IT-Technikerinnen konnte eine Verbindung zu ihrem Handy herstellen und mit Hilfe einer Fitness-App können sie und die Detektives nun feststellen wo sich Evelyn befinden muss. Ryan ist nochmal zu Sid ins Büro gefahren, um dort nach Hinweisen zu suchen, doch bisher konnte er nichts finden. Mit einem Sondereinsatzkommando stürmt Esposito das Gebäude in dem sich Evelyn befinden soll und tatsächlich finden sie eine gefesselte, geschwächte Frau vor, die sehr erleichtert über ihre Rettung ist. Auf dem Revier erzählt Mrs. Ross alles woran sie sich erinnert. Viel ist es nicht, doch kann sie die Maske des Entführers beschreiben und das er einen Ring trug. Schnell wird Castle klar, dass es sich bei dem Entführer um jemanden aus der Saturday Night Tonight Show handeln muss, denn die Maske wurde bei einem der Sketche verwendet. Erneut fahren Beckett und er zur Show und fragen im Fundus nach ob sich jemand die Masken ausgeliehen habe. Der Requisiteur ist im Stress, verspricht aber sich gleich darum zu kümmern. In der Zwischenzeit sehen sich Beckett und Castle den Auftritt von Carly Ray Japson an, die ihren aktuellen Song performt, und tanzen zu dem Lied. Sie werden von Chad, einem der Mitarbeiter unterbrochen, der ihnen zu ihrem Tanz gratuliert. Castle fällt dessen Ring auf, der genau zu der Beschreibung von Mrs. Ross passt. Er wird mit auf das Revier genommen, beteuert aber nichts mit dem Mord zu tun zu haben und den Ring könne jeder im Geschenkshop kaufen. Da er kein Alibi hat und die Beweisstücke in dessen Wohnung gefunden wurden, wird Chad abgeführt. Doch sowohl Castle wie auch Beckett können eigentlich nicht glauben, dass Chad der Mörder ist, alles scheint zu perfekt zu sein. Kevin kommt mit neuen Informationen bezüglich der Finanzen von Sid zu ihnen und plötzlich wissen Beckett und Castle wer der Mörder ist. Sofort fahren sie wieder zu der Show um den Mörder zu stellen. Sie sprechen Mr. Vogel an, der alles abstreitet und dann auf die Bühne flüchtet, auf der gerade die Live-Show stattfindet. Sowohl Beckett als auch Castle laufen ihm hinter her und platzen in einen Polizeisketch hinein. Mitten auf der Bühne verhaftet Beckett Mr. Vogel und das Publikum ist begeistert, da es die Verhaftung für einen Teil der Show hält. Unter tosendem Applaus verbeugen sich Rick und Kate. Auf dem Revier beglückwünschen alle Beckett zu ihrer Leistung auf der Bühne, dann kommt Martha mit einer Flasche Champagner hinzu, da ihrer Kritiken zur ihrem Theaterstück sehr gut sind. Gemeinsam mit dem Team der Detektives stoßen alle an. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gastcast *Gregory Harrison als Danny Valentine *Jaleel White als Mickey Franks *James Eckhouse als Gene Vogel *Joy Osmanski als Liz Bell *Mark Rolston als Kurt Van Zant *Dustin Ingram als Chad *Eden Malyn als Tina Tamino *Joey Honsa als Sids Ehefrau *Carly Rae Jepsen als Carly Rae Jepsen *Christine Scott Bennett als Karin *Keenan Henson als Rob *Mike Kalinowski als Patrick *Janice Kent als Evelyn Ross *Janet Ratiu als Detective *Stacie Theon als Stage Manager *Hayden Lam als Swat Officer *Bob Brauer als SNT-Mitarbeiter Musik *"I Really Like You" - Carly Rae Jepsen Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S7